Taro Yutani
Appearance General Appearance Relatively tall, well muscled, indigo hair, small stud earrings in both ears, loose fitting clothing that reflects his upbringing in less than fortunate circumstances earlier in his life. Costumed Appearance Clad in royal purple on off white with gold trim body suit, a cape of the same color scheme that billows with the steam released by his quirk, and a low profile crown he dominates any setting with overwhelming style. Some say this is a way to make up for his less that amazing quirk--- others say it's an ode to his stylish sensibilities... who really knows? Personality Kind of a smart-ass who's sanguine even in the toughest of situations. His post-aggressive nature makes him seem like more of a threat than he really is. Behind his hard outer exterior there's a kind person lurking underneath. Character Background A young Japanese-American sent back to the land his family came from by his birth parents to keep him from leading a life of crime with the dissidents who'd surrounded them in his hometown. Roughly six months before he was sent back his parents' fear of that life came about when he was caught in the wrong side of town by a gang that rivaled his after having run from the police who'd spotted him attempting to rob a liquor store with their family's next door neighbor and his borderline evil cousin with an overly powerful napalm quirk. It was during his internment at the hideout of the rival gang that he came to the realization that he wasn't quirkless. Hour after hour of beatings left only the assailants' hands bloody as he would flinch momentarily at the time of impact and in doing so flex his diaphragm involuntarily triggering his Radical Respiratory Resistance ability. After a full 48 hours in captivity with his neighbor and his cousin the hideout was raided and after the rival gang was detained they were as well. Roughly 3 weeks later he was released after his court date on ephemeral probation where his parents were contacted by his estranged uncle who still ran the family electronics company back in Tokyo. He had heard about the dangerous life Chet had been leading and it reminded him of his upbringing in which he had been involved with a crime syndicate at that age and was only able to have been steered clear of that horrible life of crime by an uncle of his own. He felt a moral obligation to do the same good deed his uncle had did for him so long ago and offered to pay room, board, and food as well as any schooling costs as long as Chet would come to live in Japan and take up a trade that didn't involve any illegality. After the 3 months probation and a bout of less than exemplary homeschooling (that for all intents and purposes solidified the teachings of that year in school) had ended Chet's parents took him to the airport where he was ferried across the great ocean to the homeland of his mother's side of the family. He arrived in Japan with no direction and no idea what he wanted to do. He'd always heard of the great heroes in japan and the exemplary schooling they went through in preparation to be professional heroes. He mauled over it and decided against signing up and continued working menial jobs on and off never truly finding anything that sparked his interest. He was at the mall one day with some friends he'd met through various jobs when a villain attacked and set fire to the large complex. Through fire and through falling rubble his friends and him were able to save many people before the first professional hero showed up and finished what they had started. He had never felt that kind of rush before. The feeling was like robbing a store or getting into a fight but without the guilt of knowing he'd done something bad. He convened with his uncle and they came to the conclusion that the only real way to keep Chet from turning back to a life of crime is through following what truly interested him. Roughly two months later was the end of the entrance exam registration period so they immediately got him signed up and began training. His uncle gave him a crash course in multiple martial arts and made him play 3 games of Go a day to help sharpen his less than analytical mind. Day in and day out he trained until the day of the entrance exams came. He currently looks forward to attending classes at UA. Character Aspects # Excessively good looks: His looks draw attention toward him and lends itself to his self confidence. However, this boosted self confidence make him fairly reckless in social situations. # Sanguine Personality Even in the face of certain death he'll meet the circumstance with unflinching dry wit. This is proliferated by his confidence when in dire situations as it's used more as a coping mechanism. He throws out one liners and sarcasm as a way to keep his mind focused and sharp. Just as with the Excessive Good Looks aspect this level of confidence keeps him near constantly charging into situations he probably shouldn't. # Fear of Isolation Not a crippling fear, mind you, but more of a condition that puts him on edge when not accompanied by another hero. This could definitely be exploited by an enemy quirk that manipulated latent fears or the like but as it stands being alone would only stand to set him on edge. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name R3 or R'adical '''R'espiratory 'R'esistance When his breath is being held, the user receives a large durability boost and a minor strength boost on top of their base stats. Due to the nature of his quirk, the user experiences lung restrictions similar to that of a person with asthma. Overuse of this quirk without immediate recovery time or inhalers will induce nausea unconsciousness due to searing pain coming from the pores on his back dilating rapidly with a lack of steam to excrete. When holding his breath, the rapid increase in damage received cause the pores on his back to dilate in compensation for steam that will blow outwards in correlation to the amount of force received from the blow. This does not apply to ranged attacks, with the exception of ridiculously large projectiles. These pores are not abnormally large but operate in the same manner as holes on an air hockey table. When struck with excessive amounts of of energy he releases large amounts of steam effectively negating some of the inertia, but not the excessive damage, of the original attack. During the absorption of one of these extremely powerful attacks the pores dilate to accommodate the large amounts of steam being released. The user is not invulnerable, the pores merely correlate with damage received and the heightened durability of the user. During the time that these pores are dilated the entirety of his back is much more vulnerable to attack. His quirk is activated by flexing the muscles around his diaphragm and as so any preliminary attack that would hinder the diaphragm's ability to be contracted would hinder this quirk's abilities greatly. He has to actively hold his breath, and right before his recovery turn (so his second usage turn) he can feel oncoming lightheadedness and tingling of the lungs. He shows no outward signs of fatigue until the 3rd turn of consecutive breath holding. On this 3rd consecutive turn his agility is effected negatively. '''Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive